Reunion
by Predec2
Summary: Episode 308 Gap Filler one-shot. Brian agrees to a meeting with his newly-fired employee. What are his thoughts beforehand, and what happens afterward? Written in Brian's POV.


DISCLAIMER: QAF and its characters are the sole property of Showtime and Cowlip Productions. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Brian agrees to a meeting with his newly-fired employee. What are his thoughts beforehand, and what happens afterward?

* * *

 _Kinnetik - 7:25 p.m._

I had been staring at the same page for several minutes now, the text insignificant, because my mind was on other things; HAD been on other things now for the past several hours. I had been so preoccupied that I had come close to fucking up a presentation a few hours ago for a client who was always so easy to please - one that had been with my company for years now. But then again, until today I hadn't felt those lips touching mine, or that slim body pressed against me for so long.

Why hadn't I just let him walk out? I had had the perfect opportunity to do that - he was leaving. Again. Walking away from me. But something made me reach out and grip his arm to prevent it. And I had to have the last word. If I hadn't said anything about his lack of resolve - which I knew was actually bullshit - I would have never had my lips devoured the way they had been. It was brief in time in the physical sense, even though it seemed to go on forever. But it had left me craving more, and missing him desperately. I knew in my mind that no one could replace him; once he had attached himself to me, both physically and emotionally, I knew I really couldn't ever let him go. Not in my heart. But I would never tell HIM that, and he knew it. Pride can sometimes be a destructive and unsatisfactory companion.

Now, however, he had called Cynthia and requested a 'meeting' with me. My mind was whirling with possibilities, with questions. Yes, I had asked him to go. I had told him I could never give him the things that he said he wanted, that he needed, to hear. I had pushed him away, for his own good. Or so I had thought. But what had it given me? Pain - so intense that at times it felt like a knife stabbing at my heart. Loneliness. I didn't feel it so much during the day, or when I was out tricking, even though that mindless activity temporarily sated my physical needs.

No, it was when I was home late at night - when that damn 3:00 hour approached, and I was lying in bed, a cigarette in my hand, staring at the ceiling - that I felt his lack of presence so immensely. When I knew what a fucking liar I was to him and to me. The loft used to be filled with the sounds of our fucking, our laughter, our discussions, our bantering... _HIM_. Now, it was as quiet as a tomb, accentuated only by my quiet breathing, in...out, in...out, in...out. Everything now was so...regular. Neat. Tidy. Orderly. I missed seeing his shit all over the place, and his sketch books lying at the end of the bed, on the coffee table, near the windows overlooking the street below. I missed his constant bantering, and his never-ending impertinence and stubbornness. I missed HIM. But I would not allow hope to enter my thoughts, or to try and prophesize the reason for his request. I couldn't do that to myself.

The quiet rapping on my door sent my heart racing as I furiously attempted to keep my true emotions in check. I took a few seconds to compose myself properly by staring at my computer screen before peering over at him in as disinterested an expression as I could muster. The light from the hallway illuminated his golden hair that I knew was so soft as I arched an eyebrow at him in question.

"Mr. Kinney?"

 _'Mr. Kinney?'What sort of game was he playing?_ The only word I could get out was his last name; I couldn't say his first name, or God forbid... _Sunshine_. I hadn't uttered his first name or his nickname since the day he had come to work for me. I was too afraid of what it would do to me, or what I would show, merely by that name escaping my lips, so I chose to be simple and respond in kind. "Taylor."

I noticed him seeming to hesitate, so I added firmly, "Come in. Sit down." I watched as he walked into the room, his all too familiar knapsack missing. I noticed he had changed out of robin's egg blue sweater that brought out the hue of his eyes into something more casual. I waited until he had sat down in the chair opposite mine before I looked at him expectantly. "You wanted to see me?"

I noticed him pausing as I held my breath, waiting to determine the purpose of his visit. "I gave it some thought," he declared simply, the ghost of a smirk on his face. "I decided you should take me back."

My heart was doing somersaults of triumph, because I knew he wasn't really talking about the job. But I had to keep the ruse going a little longer, so I gazed over at him, unable to tear my eyes from his, as I replied cooly, "Oh?" _Your turn, Sunshine..._

He nodded at me, his eyes unflinching as he admitted, "Even though I have made a few mistakes, I think you'd be making an even bigger one not to give me a second chance..." His voice trailed off then, and I thought I at last heard a little bit of uncertainty. Was he afraid of what I was going to say? Was _I_ afraid to expose my heart like that again? All I knew was that this might very well be my last chance to have him back in my life, in my arms, in my bed.

I rolled my lips under in an attempt to keep the smile that threatened to appear on my face as I seemed to seriously ponder his argument. "I see." Before I could say anything else, he continued with his sales pitch. Because that's what it was to me...only it would impact my personal life a hell of a lot more than any business campaign ever would.

His eyes bore into mine as he explained, "'Cause now I understand what it is you want of me... And I know what I can expect from you." A hint of a smile appeared on his lips - those amazing, talented, soft lips.

Now I know a slight look of amusement was showing on my face as well; I just couldn't help it. My heart began to beat with a hopeful melody as my pulse quickened along with it.

I captured his gaze as I asked quietly, "You also understand that you'll be required to work long, hard hours...sometimes deep into the night?" He smiled wryly back at me then, and I could see relief bloom on his face.

"It'll be a pleasure to work under you... _Sir_ ," he responded cheekily, and my cock twitched at the vision of a naked Justin writhing beneath me, taking me to heights of pleasure that no other man ever did - or I suspect ever could. But there was one more thing I had to say.

I sucked in a deep breath and let it out, surprised by how my voice wavered a bit as I warned him, "And you're never...," I had to stop for a second before finishing my demand, "...to play violin music in my presence again?" The thought of losing him twice was just too unbearable, and I knew if he left again, that would be it for me. My emotions would burrow deep inside me, never to surface again, never to be so exposed and raw. The past several months had been hell. But now - now suddenly I felt whole again. Like a rip that I hadn't even realized existed in my heart had now been mended.

He told me quietly, "I promise," blinking his eyes slowly as he smiled softly back at me, clearly realizing what I meant, and what it entailed. Justin had always been smart as a whip.

"Good." I inhaled a deep breath and let it out as I told him, "Well...then...you can start...immediately."

I pushed back from my chair and walked around my desk to lean on it, arms folded as I watched him slowly amble over to my office door. I wasn't worried that he would misinterpret what I had said; the look in his eyes as he stared into mine, and the gentle but sincere promise he had given me, told me he wasn't going anywhere. But what was only several seconds seemed like years to me before he slowly shut the door and returned to my side.

In my present position, our heights were almost equal as he approached me, and I tried desperately to hold off from making the first move and appearing too eager; after all, I hadn't been the one who had left to look for things he already possessed, and I had my reputation to maintain. But we were within inches of each other, and he was staring at me with those mesmerizing, blue eyes that I knew could change color so quickly based upon on his mood. And, fuck, I couldn't wait any longer to taste those lips again, to touch that silky hair that looked so sexy on him, to caress his smooth skin...to possess him, and to _be_ possessed.

Reputation be damned; I was lost. I leaned up to quickly capture his lips, tentatively at first.

But the softness and familiar taste assailed me as I wrapped my arms around his slender frame and quickly deepened the kiss. I heard him laugh against my mouth as our tongues twined together, and we became refamiliarized with each other's taste, smell, touch. I reluctantly pulled myself away from him, and hurriedly tugged at my tie to loosen it, pulling it over my head and throwing it down on the ground.

For once, I didn't give a damn about my fucking designer clothes; all I wanted to do was feel his warm, bare skin against mine. I hurriedly pulled at the buttons on my shirt at the collar, when all of a sudden Justin flashed an impish grin at me and unexpectedly tickled me, right at the sides of my waist. I couldn't help chuckling myself as I gave him another brief but deep kiss, somehow managing to unbutton my shirt at the sleeves; growing frustrated, I finally ripped the buttons from the rest of my shirt and shrugged it off my shoulders as we continued to kiss in between.

"Off," I managed to breathlessly demand. I pulled at his top as Justin raised his arms to help me discard it, and finally, we were both bare chested, his hair a tousled, chaotic mess that I thought was hot as hell. Now it was a nonstop symphony of kissing, touching, and stroking as I feathered his soft, golden hair, running my fingers through it as he tightly cradled my head to deepen our kiss even more, and our passion escalated; passion that had long been denied, but was quickly flaring into a roaring, combustible flame.

At that moment, nothing else mattered. Not work, not my life, not the rest of the world. This WAS my world. HE was my world...and finally, finally, it was spinning right again. The feeling of our heated, sweaty skin sliding against each other wasn't enough for me. My emotions were in a battle between needing to keep touching and kissing him, while wanting the rest of his damn clothes off NOW. Eventually with great reluctance I pulled apart from him, reversing our positions as I pinned him possessively against the desk, pulling at the buttons of his chinos as I desperately tried to undo them. But my hands were trembling with unfettered desire, my heart pounding in my chest. It had been months since I had felt his body against mine, and I wanted no barriers between us. Playfully, I dodged him, though, when he pulled at my own pants, but somehow we both managed to divest ourselves of the rest of our clothing and our shoes until, at last, there was nothing or no one between us.

Our foreheads touched briefly before I pulled back to look into his eyes, the pupils wide and dark now with arousal, but also sparkling back at me, our joy at being reunited almost palpable. I thought I read relief as well in them as I plundered his lips, our hands roaming anywhere they could touch. In one, violent motion, I shoved everything except my computer off my desk to make room for his lithe body, fusing us together as one, our desire for each other clearly evident between us. From the moment he had walked so casually into my office - trying to act assured and confident - my heart had raced and my body had responded. Now, my dick was rock hard. Fuck, I couldn't wait any longer.

He gripped my biceps tightly, nuzzling his lips against my neck, as I reached over just enough to open my side desk drawer and grab a condom and a small bottle of lube. "Hurry," I heard him plead softly as I quickly ripped open the package with my teeth, and slid it down my dick in record speed. Not wanting to waste any more time, I bit off the end of the plastic condom tip as Justin grinned at my urgency, both of us knowing we couldn't wait much longer. It had seemed like a fucking eternity since I had had him in my arms, in my bed, and my cock up his ass that I was liable to come like some teenage kid, simply from our bodies rubbing together.

Sliding one finger along his crack, I hurriedly prepared him, too afraid I would embarrass myself as I barely prevented myself from exploding at the sheer touch of his skin, and the kisses he was peppering all over me in the areas he could reach, as I pressed his upper body down onto the desk. Our eyes locked for just a few seconds before I lined myself up and forced myself not to push in too hard. But it was so damn difficult. As soon as I felt that familiar feeling, that heavenly constriction surrounding my cock, it was all I could do not to ram all the way in. I wanted to so badly, but I also didn't want to hurt him.

I watched him shake his head and bite his lip as he stared up at me, the initial burn upon entry apparently dissipating as he pleaded, "More. God, Brian, more!" Sensing what he wanted - what both of us wanted - I pulled out just slightly and then did what I had been wanting to do - I forcefully slammed all the way into him as he hissed at me. I paused for a moment - afraid that I had misread his plea - but he shook his head and tightened his grip on my upper arms as a signal that he was okay, and I pulled back out and then thrust deeply again.

"Yes," Justin moaned then, ramping up my arousal even more. I would have had to be a statue not to be turned on by the sounds he was now making, by the blissful familiarity of what it felt like to be with Justin again, by his touch, his smell, his beauty. How I had missed this. Sweat now glistening on my forehead, I began to slide in and out now in earnest, Justin's upper body moving on the glass-topped desk in time with my movements as he snapped his hips in time with my thrusts to push me in even deeper to heighten both our pleasure.

I wasn't sure then if the sounds bouncing off my office walls were from me, him, or both of us, but I knew at the frantic pace we were setting, it wouldn't be long before I couldn't go on any further. It was just too much, too intense, too explosive and powerful. Justin always had been my match in sexual appetite, and knew my body so well that his every minor movement made me moaning and grunting with euphoria, and - added with the fact that it had been months since we had fucked - I couldn't handle any more. I reached down to stroke Justin's hard shaft with one hand, but it didn't take long for him to erupt with a mind-blowing orgasm, his cum coating my body, and his sounds of climax causing me to explode with pleasure inside him.

His body bent in half, I collapsed on top of him, his hands coming to slide up and down my slickened back, the touch oh-so-familiar after we had sex, neither of us wanting to break our physical connection. I could feel his heart thumping furiously against mine, both of us trying to catch our breaths, as I slowly rose to withdraw from him and tie off the condom to toss it into the nearby wastebasket; merely the action of separating from him - just for a few seconds - felt like a lifetime as I grabbed his hand to pull him up to his feet. His eyes were dark, almost like a midnight sky, his skin was glowing from sweat, and his hair was sticking up in all directions from our rough bout of getting 'reacquainted.' But to me, he was the most beautiful man on earth. I guess, he always had been; I had just been waiting until that one night to find him. I couldn't help smiling at him, as he drowsily smiled back at me, both of us slowly coming down from our tumultuous high. My God, had it always been like this? Somehow, tonight seemed like a pinnacle of that. Every fiber of my body had been on fire as we fucked, kissed, touched, stroked.

Reaching to grab my shirt, I surprised even myself when I used it to clean both of us off as best I could, using the time to ponder where we went next. Was he going back home to Daphne's now? Would he come back to work tomorrow as if nothing had just happened? No...that seemed inconceivable; not after what we had both experienced. But I had to make sure. The only problem was, I wasn't normally the one who instigated such things. I am - and always have been - a proud man. And no matter how any strongly I felt about this particular man, and how badly I wanted him to come home with me - I wasn't going to beg. Fortunately, I was spared that awkward predicament as Justin spoke up then.

"I'm ready," he told me, still breathless from our exertion, as he reached to gather his pants and pull them back on. He seemed to not be in any hurry to slide his shirt back on, however, or any other part of his clothing that was now in a heap near our feet, along with my own. Well, at least my expensive, Gucci suit pants, tie, briefs, socks, and shoes. My shirt was now reduced to a cum-filled bundle of rags. I threw it in the trash where I had tossed the condom before as I replied, "Ready? For what?"

He appeared almost embarrassed when he explained, "Ready for my next assignment... _Sir._ " There was that same tone of voice as before when he had told me that 'he' had decided that I should take him back.

I curled my lips under then, both with understanding and relief. There would be no trip to Daphne's tonight. "So you're available immediately to work long, hard hours...deep into the night?" I asked as he grinned back at me with a nod.

"Anytime..."

I nodded at him with a pensive expression on my face as I viewed my desk, which now looked like a battle had taken place on it, along with the surrounding floor, which was now littered with papers, foamboard, my Montblanc pen, paperclips, and other sundry items that had previously been orderly arranged on my desk. Miraculously, only my laptop and a small, framed photo of my son had been spared, like fragile dishes that remained upright in a cupboard after an F4 tornado. In a way, what I had just experienced had been comparable to it. It was definitely one of the best fucks I had ever had with Justin; with anyone. But I wasn't done with him yet. Far from it. And I suspected he was well aware of that. "I see..." I responded, tapping my chin thoughtfully with my index finger, the smell of sex and sweat still pungent in the air. The cleaning people would have plenty to contend with when they showed up in a few hours, but I didn't care; it was the last thing on my mind, and they were well paid to be discreet. But I was sure, however, that they would have plenty to gossip about in the morning.

"Very well, then," I told him, attempting to keep a serious expression on my face. "I think I left what I need for my next client meeting somewhere else...so perhaps we should continue your work assignment there."

His eyes twinkled as he replied solemnly, "Anything you say... _Mr. Kinney_."

 _Fuck_. Why did the way he said my name affect me so? I could feel myself growing hard again just by the tone of his damn voice. "Get the rest of your clothes on," I demanded as I pulled open one of my lower desk drawers, and fished out a crisp, new shirt I kept there for 'special' occasions, clutching it in my hand. "We normally require a business casual dress code here at work, Taylor...but for tonight I'll make an exception. Let's go." Thankfully, my rehired employee didn't make any observation about me walking around in much the same condition as he was as I headed toward the door, noticing him standing in place, seemingly frozen where he stood. I huffed in both frustration and annoyance; Justin wasn't stupid. "Well? Are you coming or not?"

As soon as I spoke, I knew the trap he had sprung as he flashed me a thousand-watt smile, and despite myself, my heart leapt with a contentment and joy I hadn't felt since he had left. "I certainly hope so," he told me as he smirked at me. It was that same expression he had worn when Daphne had been brought to my loft so long ago, and he had told me that Washington was probably the ONLY man who had never slept there.

I determined right then and there that I would wipe that smug look off his face very soon - and his ass wouldn't be able to sit down properly for a week; hell, a month, if I had MY way. My dick had to become thoroughly reacquainted with that ass, and I wasn't expecting any sleep tonight; I had more important work planned for us, and yes, it _would_ take long, hard hours, not only deep into the night, but I suspect into the early morning, too. "Oh, you will," I promised him. "Over and over and over again." I crooked a finger at him as he grinned, finally following me to the door, a swagger in his step. We couldn't help exchanging a brief, but thorough tongue-washing kiss at the door before we stepped out of my office and headed toward the front entrance.

* * *

 _Ten Minutes Later..._

From the moment we entered my car, it seemed we couldn't stop touching each other, even if it was just a slight brushing of our hands together, or a tender tuck of some misbehaving, blond hair that fell into a certain person's eyes when I stopped at a red light. Just thinking of grabbing a fistful of that hair while I was fucking him (again), or running my fingers through it (again) was making me hard (again). I marveled at how only he could sprout these intense feelings in me; how I had ever maintained even a speck of professional decorum when I had been within a few feet of him at work was a puzzle to me. Right now, Justin's hand was resting lightly on my thigh - dangerously close to another body part, which made me squirm in my seat as it began to travel slowly upward. _Fucking tease._ He flashed me a knowing look as I glanced over at him and rolled my eyes, forcefully removing his wandering hand from where it was to intertwine our fingers together between the seats, where I could at least control it until we reached our destination, while still maintaining the touch I craved. I saw him smile in contentment, and couldn't help the smile that graced my own lips then.

I wasn't sure how I would control these types of emotions at work now that we were together again (was ' _together'_ the right word? I hoped so), but I also knew there would be ways to 'scratch that itch' somehow, and I certainly would be doing a LOT of scratching from now on. Extended lunch hours for one of the higher executives was a good thing, I decided.

"Brian...you missed your turn," I heard Justin point out, bringing myself out of my musing. I could hear some hesitation in his voice as if he had misunderstood what I had said earlier about moving our 'work' to another location, so I hastened to reassure him. Even though Justin was a lot older and wiser in life experience than his age would indicate, sometimes he still sounded like the naïve, innocent 17-year-old he had been when I had first met him.

"No, I didn't," I replied quietly as I pulled up in front of the Starwood Skyline Hotel, the newest - and swankiest - boutique hotel in the Pitts, a valet driver appearing as the two of us emerged from the vehicle. I watched Justin's eyes grow wide when he realized where we were as I grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward the brightly-lit, elegant entrance. I grinned in amusement at his awestruck, ' _first-time-at-the-circus_ ' expression as the glass doors swished open, and - bypassing the front desk - I walked directly toward the elevators. Reaching into my suit pocket, I retrieved the keycard and pressed the 'up' button on the nearest available car - the one reserved for the penthouse suite. I had heard that the panoramic view on the 25th floor - made possible by walls made entirely of glass - was unparalleled in the city.

A few minutes later, we exited the elevator as I forced myself to hold back from attacking him the moment I slid the card into the slot and we walked into the sumptuously-appointed suite. I watched as he walked over to the windows and stared down at the ocean of twinkling lights below us, and the kaleidoscope of colors reflecting off the river. As an artist, I knew the spectacular view would hold a special fascination for him, but as he stood there with a smile on his face, I found myself fascinated by HIM. I quietly walked up behind him, and slid my arms around him, my heart warming as I felt him place his hands over mine, just like he had done so many times before. I could see our reflections in the window as I whispered in his ear, "Amazing, isn't it?"

He nodded. "It's...almost indescribable. So incredibly beautiful."

I smiled against his cheek. "Yes...beautiful," I murmured, watching the lights dance off his face. But I suspected he knew I wasn't talking about the view as he turned in my arms to face me and I gazed into his eyes, trying furiously to hide the feelings reflected on my face, but suspecting I was failing miserably. _Would that be so bad?_ I couldn't help thinking as he flushed in response to the intense look on my face.

I slid my arms around his back to pull him closer, unable to wait any longer as our bodies pressed together for another long-awaited kiss.

Pulling apart several seconds later, I reached for his hand to lead him toward the expansive bedroom, needing... _wanting_ to possess him again.

As our passion flared anew, and we began our reunion once more - the first of two additional rounds before we finally collapsed later, sated, in the luxurious, king-sized bed in the early morning hours - I glanced over at the key card lying on the night table, grateful that Justin had never thought to ask why I had already possessed it; after all, I, Brian Kinney - the confident and bold adman extraordinaire - didn't believe in wishful thinking...or did I? All I knew as I reached over to feather my fingers through his hair and caress the soft skin of his back as he lay next to me, asleep, was that I never wanted to be parted from him ever again.

* * *

 _A/N: I have a difficult decision to make, readers, and I need your input. This was the very first place I went to when I first started posting my stories, so I have always had a special place in my heart for this site, and have always posted every story I have ever written here. I still remember how excited I was to receive my first review on here, and how nervous I was! Lately, though, reviews have really slackened off to almost nothing. I don't know if it's the genre, social devices making it hard to leave comments, etc., my writing, or something else. So I have to decide whether to continue posting on here. But sadly, I think this may be the last story I post on here. If you wish to know where I will be posting, I will try to post that info on my bio page. If the site doesn't allow that, please feel free to PM me, and I will provide that information for you. I really hate to do this, but there just doesn't seem to be enough interest to continue. To all my readers in the past who have constantly supported me and motivated me, I thank you. And I hope I will see you at some other location where I post._


End file.
